twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Edward and Bella
Warning spoiler Alert in this stroy: It was nine past twelve in the morning and Nessie was sleeping in her bed and we were at our cottage that Esme and the others built four years ago and I saw Edward leaning over the fire place with a look or desire on his face. Then I had to ask him why. "Edward, I am reading your face and it looks like you want something to do with desire. What is it may I ask. My handsome, smart, sexy vampiric husband" Then he turned around in what seemed like no movement all, he leaned over to kiss me and then he did but it was a peck on the lips. That was all, what just a little peak on the lips. I thought I was getting something a little more. "Bella, we are not doing that here anymore the last time we were caught by Nessie and it was awkward. I was thinking we can go hunting tomorrow and we could go hunting our way we can leave Nessie with her aunts." He stopped and that was it for the talking for the night so I grabbed my replacment copy of Merchant Of Venise and I was reading it until our daughter got up. 6 hours later "Good Morning Nessie, it is time to get dressed we are going to the main house. Brush your teeth as well your having breakfast over there." Then as Nessie got dressed and brushed her teeth Edward grabbed the house keys and locked up and then we made it a race and Nessie beat me. She was so excited to see her aunts. But she went to Carlisle instead. "Good morning grandpa, how are o today and I love you" she said so sweet and Carlisle answered her "Good morning to you to Renesmee and I am good and I know you love me. How are you today sweetie" As Renesmee was thinking of her response, Edward was back with her breakfast she still liked to have a little blood firstly in the morning. "I am good grandpa and where is grandma I want to see her." Then Esme was coming down the stairs and Nessie ran to her and gave her a cuddle with the smile that could break and iceberg. "Good morning Nessie, your in a bubbly mode. That is how I like my Nessie to be." Then she smiled once more and then ran towards Jasper. Jasper had his arms out and she leaped into them. "Uncle Jasper, can I ask you something" Jasper answered his niece "What is it Renesmee" Nessie asked, "Can you teach me how to beat my daddy at some fighting skills." Edwards face went blank. Jasper could sense that there was no way this could have happened. Then Renesmee smiled and turned around "Daddy I was only joking, do you think that I would be allowed with what an over protecting dad and two uncles. Jasper would never have allowed it in the first place." Edwards's face cooled and then he laughted in triumph. "Edward, your daughter as got a witty attitude and I wonder where she gets it from" facing Emmett "Plus Bella would be in shock if I hurt her by accident." he finished and put Nessie down and then all of a sudden Emmett came bounding through the room and scooped up Nessie. "You have only learnt from the very best Nessie. You are my apprentice, you can help me prank your mother and possibly your father." said Emmett and then Nessie hugged Emmett dearly. "Of course Uncle Emmett, you are my master." She spoke in a witty voice. Then Rose and Alice were walking down the stairs and Alice beat Rose down because she had a request to ask me. "Bella, can I ask you something, can you go shopping in an hours time. Because there is a sale on." Then I said "Of course, Alice. We can go shopping." So we waited for Nessie to drink her morning Blood and we got in Edward's Volvo because it was the only car big enough to fit us all in. Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle stayed home. So Esme spoke to break the silence. "So Alice where are you taking us, Seattle or Washington Plaza." Alice was seeing the future and she spoke to Esme "We are going to Washington Plaza, it is where all the sales are. Plus it gives us time away from the boys for a few hours. So, I was thinking we can shop for two hours and then watch a movie at the theatres and have something to drink. I packed some blood with us, we have to put it in the cups there so it doesn't look like we are drinking blood in public and then we can shop of another two more hours and then watch another movie and then we can go home. So we can have a day out instead of being inside all the time. " Then there was silence, "Alice how did you pack the blood. It needs to be cool." Rose said, then it made Rose rethink it all. "Rose it is in a cooler bag in my huge hand bag. It is fine." ---- To be continued..... ---- Category:Blog posts